Halo: Project Titanfall
by FoxtrotGolfSierra
Summary: An ODST finds our favourite Titan in a crater filled with time distortions (being rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

**February 11, 11:40 PM, 2535 / Jericho VII, Lambda serpentis system  
** _Operation sundering storm, Battle of Jericho VII  
Lance corporal Alfred Edwards_ _, UNSC marine core, ODST  
Objective: Clear covenant from old mining facility  
Location: Typhon mountain range.  
_Alfie smiled as he looked down at his PDA. He and his section had been fighting for a good few days and now was finally their time of rest, If you called 'rest' sleeping on a ledge a few hundred feet above the ground in the middle of enemy territory.  
he was currently on a two hour watch.  
He stuffed the PDA into his pack, racked the bolt on his sniper rifle and used the scope to recon the facility. It looked like a 21st century quarrying facility mounted on a Cliffside, add a few thousand years of time, shrubbery and collapsed roofs and walls, just imagine that and you would probably be seeing the exact same ruins.  
Populating the area were scattered covenant forces, elites, jackals and grunts with a handful of shade turrets. The mountains were an alabaster white and severely overgrown.  
Alfred felt the pitter-patter of a light rain and he looked at his wristwatch and found he just had 20 more minutes to his watch-.  
"What's the security like?" came an unexpected British accent, making him jump.  
"Jesus Christ!, you scared the crap out of me Mac"  
"Sorry Edie"  
Branden looked over to his team member and tossed the sniper rifle to him "Security looks pretty tight and they're looking skitterish as 'ell, they've probably found something"  
"Why didn't we get to drop closer" Mac grumbled whilst putting on his helmet to activate his smart link.  
"probably because these mountains are too steep to land safely."  
"Just- Just- just shut up Edwards." Mackenzie retorted.  
"Wait- do you see that"  
"See what?"  
"few thousand meters 240 degrees, middle of the canyon"  
He brought out his electric binoculars and followed the directions, just as Mac had told him there was a strange crater.  
At first glance it looked like any old crater but as he looked closer he looked... well the only term for it that made any sense was 'warped' their was debris floating all around the crater, it was surrounded by a series of arches and a faint blue glow emanated from the apex of the structure, a large tube led to a small facility like it was a loading tube.  
"Sarge may wanna see this" He whispered to Mac.  
"Yes, yes he will."

* * *

 **February 12, 6AM, 2535 /Jericho VII, Lambda Serpentis System  
** Alfred Edwards woke to a small alarm going of in his helmet, and the next 5 minutes was a blur of practise and repetition.  
After another 10 minutes the team was moving again, for now they had to have everyone attached to one rope whilst the person in front lay down anchors to keep them secure whilst the trooper in the back took the anchors away whilst the rest just clutched to whatever handholds they could find.  
That way if one fell down they could lift them back up, He used his knife to get better grip and looked to the mountain pathway that started just over a 100 feet away, a few more minutes they were on 'solid ground' and began to move more quickly, the squad interpreted that as a fast jog.  
Alfie didn't know what Sarge had said about the crater but he sure as hell wasn't interested.  
their only objective was to plant a FURY class tactical nuke and run.

A few hours later He looked over the remains of the defending covenant.  
Mac and Jay were busy arming the bomb, He saw the body of a elite start to twitch and promptly shot it through the head with his DMR, silencing the creature, he then proceeded to shoot it two more times out of spite.  
"All right people, nuke is primed, ETA for foehammer is ten minutes" said their Seargent in his german drawl.  
"But sir-" He started but was stopped.  
"No buts corporal, we are not going to risk it to get whatever technology is in that crater"  
"Maybe you won't" Jack retorted but was pulled aside by Mac,  
"You're not seriously considering it"  
"Ya know what" said their Seargent, an evil glint in his eyes "I'm not gonna order you to stay here, you do what you gotta do corporal"  
"Thank you sir"  
"God speed ODST"  
"First to hell, last to heaven" He said repeating the platoons personal mantra. The Seargent solemnly saluted and responded with the same mantra, whilst Jack set off into a fast jog towards the crater.

 **XXX**

After a few minutes he reached the pronounced lip of said crater.  
There were multiple big slabs of rock that could easily be jumped between. He noticed that it was unbelievably humid and he took off his helmet and ran a hand through his black hair revealing his fingerless gloves and rolled up sleeves.  
He put his helm back on and jumped towards towards one of the floating wall, he then commenced into a wallrun and broke his fall on another platform by rolling into a crouch. He around from his moving perch and saw where the blue glow was emanating from.  
A large humanoid figure seemed to be repeating some sort of mantra, _"BT-7274 Militia vanguard class titan, power levels: critical, 202535 years since destruction of fold weapon, BT-7274 Militia vanguard class titan,-"  
_ He was interrupted from his eavesdropping when a device that looked like some sort of radio bumped into him, he looked into it closer and saw that it looked a lot different from the standard UNSC radio, a song was emanating from it.

 _Bang, Bang,_

 _They shot them down,_

 _Bang, Bang,_

 _They hit the ground,_

He put it to his ear and the song came through clearer

 _Bang,_ _Bang,_

 _They_ _torched the rest,_

 _Bang, Bang,_

 _With lasers from their chest,_

The singer seemed to be a young women but he couldn't quite pin the accent.

 _"BT-7274 militia titan,_ _Power levels critical,"_

Finally he managed to pluck up enough courage and jumped, as gravity didn't seem to operate in the area he had to push off the metal plate and he hit the ground running, after a few minutes he made it to the so called 'titan' and looked upon it.

It was a hulking beast.


	2. Chapter 2

**February 12, 2535, 12AM / Jericho VII, Lambda serpentis system**

Alfred examined the 'titan' more closely, it was definitely of human design, the armour was made of grade-A titanium and was a dark gray with orange highlights, it was kneeling with its fist planted into the ground, upon it's back were two large weapons, one was longer and was black and yellow, the other sparked light blue electricity and was orange and white, besides it was a minigun on for the titan itself, well... it had one box that looked like a missile pod on each shoulder, it had a huge sword attached to its hip and some sort of grenade launcher on the other, it had no head but there was a single orb in the centre of it's chest that gave of a light blue glow. He walked closer but the 'eye' didn't seem to notice him, it just kept repeating it's came up to the left hip and found three slots that he instantly recognized as power cell storage, one was already in but two more lay beside thinking he lifted up the first cell and discovered it was surprisingly light for powering such a beast, weighing only about slotted it in and the Iris began to turn into a more vibrant blue and the voice became a bit stronger."BT-7274, Power levels: 66%"Alfie quickly slotted in the third and last power cell and the voice changed to a deep baritone. **"BT-7274, power at 100%,"** He was thrown back by the force of the figure standing up and he slowly staggered to his stomped over to him and knelt down, with the minigun in one hand the robot held out it's hand."Greetings my name is BT-7274""Okay" He replied slowly "Alfred Edwards, UNSC marine core.""UNSC is not listed in my databanks," BT was cut off by the sound of a huge explosion. "Nuclear Detonation Detected"Before he could cover his head the Titan grabbed him in his hand and its chest opened up to reveal some kind of cockpit.

 **XXX**

Alfred awoke to darkness."Do not worry" said the voice of the titan "enemy contacts are approaching from vectors 3, 4 and 7,"With that the space in front of him opened to reveal a burnt land, He quickly jumped out and looked back at BT, the robot crouched and two plates pushed out from either side of the cockpit, in one was a strange helmet and a miniature jet pack, in the other was a pistol, knife and some sort of compacted grenade replaced his ODST helmet with the strange helmet and an identification tag appeared by each piece of equipment, the MK5 smart energy pistol, The Data knife, the anti-tank-automatic-rocket-launcher also known as a sidewinder and a jump pack which he strapped around his then strapped the other weapons to their respective slots on his armour and unsnapped the DMR from his back,He turned around to a platoon of covenant ahead of smiled and racked the bolt.

* * *

 **3PM, 12 February, 2535 / Blue Team** "Command, we are pinned and require immediate assistance" Shouted 117."Roger that Spartans, red team have armed the bomb and are moving to your location""Hey john?" Shouted Kelly, "I no I said they had piss poor odds, well..." She winced as a plasma mortar hit the stunted rock she was using as cover "Well I take it back"John got up from behind the warthog and surveyed the covenant forces, they had been told that it would be easy but the enemy had been lying in wait for them, the main force was grunts, jackals and elites, there were at least 5 wraiths and a couple o' instantly ducked back down as a hail of plasma washed over him."Blue team, this is BT-7274 ETA is 1 mike" Said a robotic voice through the radio."7... 2.. 7 bloody 4, how is one soldier going to help" Shouted Kelly."Just shut up and shoot 087" shouted held the rifle above his head and let off a few wild bursts to slow the used a optical cable to look above the warthog to see 25 small explosions go off among the front looked back in confusion to see an immense figure 100 feet behind them, with an ODST standing on it's shoulder wearing a strange helmet."Spartans," He shouted "need some help?"the figure took out a pistol, cocked it and that the ODST and the mech ran forward, the mech stopped halfway and raised some sort of minigun and started to rip through the aliens. Whilst the ODST ran forward and jumped forward in one smooth motion, as he was about to hit the ground something on his waist flared and he landed on a grunt manning the turret swung it towards him but he sidestepped and shot it through the head with his pistol, before planting a grenade and he back-flipped off the tank and towards blue team."Who the hell is that guy?" asked ODST landed and skidded just behind the warthog they were ducking behind and they all saw the strange helmet, it was green and orange with an X shape for the visor."Edwards." the figure shouted, he then pointed to the mech that was mowing down the covenant "That's BT."  
"Who the hell are you" asked kelly, pumping her shotgun.  
"Classified under ONI directive 004" he replied "can you give me some cover fire"  
John responded with a simple nod. Edwards drew a pisol from his pistol and fired five light blue shots in the air, before their eyes the five bolts of light changed direction and flew towards a couple of elites, killing them instantly. Blue team got up and layed down a base of fire upon the aliens whilst '004' darted and destroyed the aliens.  
Within a few minutes the horde of covenant had been slaughtered. John-117 heard a familiar noise, "SCARAB!" He shouted and sure enough the hulking monster of a walker was upon them. He turned around to see BT lowering his weapon and beckoning to him.  
He ran over.  
"Spartan, I may have an idea." It said in a deep baritone.  
"What?"  
"Prepare for fastball" before john could contemplate on what that meant the robot picked him up and got into a throwing stance with him instead of the ball "wind: 5 knots, target velocity, 10 miles per hour, ball weight 700 Kilograms, distance 250 meters to target and closing, prepare for fastball" he aiming hand turned into a fist and before long master chief felt himself flying through the air.  
It felt 5 times heavier from the g-force.


	3. Chapter 3

Master chief hit the deck of the walking tank... Hard.  
He felt the heat of plasma wash over him and promptly rolled before drawing a pistol and firing two shots in the direction of the heat. Ahead of him two unggoy fell to the ground with holes the size of golfballs in their foreheads.  
He got to his feet and raised his assault rifle and squeezed off an entire clip into the head of a charging elite.  
He quickly strode to the back of the Scarab and emptied a few clips of ammunition into the lekgolo power junction. John snapped another magazine into his rifle and jumped off the deck of the super heavy infantry... followed by a large explosion. He hit the ground and rolled, causing a small crater in the ground. '04' ran along the barrel of BT's minigun and the robots chested opened up, with '04' quickly jumping inside and the chest closed up.  
The mech immediately began to fight with renewed vigour and 117 heard the tell-tale engine sound of an albatross cargo vehicle, sure enough as he looked up there was a sage green silhouette in the sky. All of the Spartans and the giant mech ran onto the albatross's cargo bay... that was empty.  
"Alright Blue team, wheels up an' engines hot, resolute is leaving the light on"  
"Roger that, six, three, niner" replied John through his headset.  
As the albatross flaps started to close BT pulled out a large pistol and fired it at a wraith, it spewed a bright flare that was recognized by his scanners as thermite, the alien tank was engulfed in the flames and once the smoke cleared... well there was nothing more than a hunk of twisted metal remaining.

* * *

Alfred found himself in the main hanger of the UNSC destroyer known as the Resolute, sitting on a crate in the middle of the main hangar.  
He ran the polishing stone along his data knife once more.  
He looked up to BT to discover that the titan was performing maintenance on his weaponry.  
There were a few marines about but he had yet to meet up with Dozer 6-4, his original squad.  
The ODST looked over to a sailor that was moving towards him at a brisk pace.  
"Lance Corporal Edwards?" The crewman asked.  
"Yes" Edwards answered slowly.  
"Dr Halsey wants to see you in the med bay,"  
"Halsey?" He had heard of her but it was mainly cloak an' shadow as she worked for the Office of Naval Intelligence.  
"Yes sir" said the sailor as he pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Alfred, it read.  
 _Under order of doctor halsey ODST Lance corporal Edwards is to report to the med bay immediately for reasons classified tier 1._  
After reading it he turned it over and handed it back to the sailor "Any idea why?"  
"No sir, but I'll bet its because of the big guy" Answered the sailor.  
"Why not just use the radio?"  
"Most of our equipment went down in an EMP blast"  
"Well god bless nuclear fusion."  
Alfred started to sidle towards the exit whilst BT looked over the sailor, who understandably, cringed.  
The Pilot slid his knife into its sheath and his pistol into it's holster.  
The entrance to the medbay was a large steel blast door guarded by two sailors with M7 caseless submachine guns, they stepped aside to let him through and the door rushed open.  
The inside of the medbay was a clinical white with all sorts of wounded, the amputees screamed, the burned wailed and the sick moaned, everywhere there were doctors in clinical white clothing and marine medics who did what they could to stem the bleeding... and screaming.  
A woman in her early forties came up to him, she wore the standard white robe and had greying hair, she carried a clipboard under one arm.  
"Corporal, come with me"  
The woman led him to a small office, there was an old terminal sitting on a small, cheap desk.  
"Lance Corporal Alfred Edwards" Said the woman as she sat down, she took out the clipboard.  
"Yes Ma'am" he replied, standing at attention.  
"At ease"  
He immediately relaxed his muscles and sat down opposite of Dr Halsey.  
"So, your report indicates that you found this... what did you call it"  
"A titan, ma'am"  
"Ah yes, a titan" the doctor took a long sigh "you said you found it in the Typhon mountain range, care to elaborate"  
"There's not much to say but that I found it in a crater, there didn't seem to be much gravity in the area."  
"Anything else?"  
"He kept repeating a mantra, something about him belonging to the militia and the destruction of a 'fold weapon' any idea what that could mean."  
"Alright" Halsey finished, "what about you corporal?"  
"I was born in 2515, Earth. My parents died a year ago, it spurred me to join the ODST, may I ask what happened to Dozer 6-4"  
"Your squad?" Halsey asked and Alfred just nodded "They were... they were caught in the detonation of the nuke, the arming card had been set wrong"  
Alfred hung his head.  
"Anyway" Halsey continued, not the slightest hint of emotion in her voice "What do you know about the Spartans"  
"Not much ma'am, I just know there some of our best soldiers"  
"It's a little bit more than that, The Spartans were chosen based on certain genetic markers, they were faster, stronger and smarter, they were then biologically augmented."  
"What does this have to do with me ma'am"  
"As your entire family is deceased, I am proposing that you go through the Spartan augmentations, you will be given a custom suit of MJOLNIR armour and if we can we will try and replicate the titan, we may just win this war."  
"I am willing to do whatever is necessary Ma'am"  
"Good, good, now get ready for the augmentations pilot 001"  
"Yes Ma'am"

 _Authors Note: seeing as I do not own the halo novels I will skip forward towards the fall of reach because the limited online information is not really enough to write on._


End file.
